the_anythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division (Hale)
The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, known as S.H.I.E.L.D., is a government agency specializing in military, scientific research and application and espionage with a mandate to protect the world from threats beyond the capabilities of standard national security agencies. They are one of the many branches of Hale Enterprises. Formed from the remnants of the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) S.H.I.E.L.D. is made up of personnel from three categories: Operations, Science/Technology and Communications. Operations, is the tactical and armed security division, for security over teams, projects and personnel and deployed to respond to situations that require military action. The Science and Technology division provides scientific research and medical support, expanding the scientific knowledge of the world and applying such knowledge into both conventional and defensive means. Communications focuses on data analysis and network security. History World War II Back in the days of World War II, the Strategic Scientific Reserve, or SSR, worked with the Allied nations to bring an end to the regimes of the Axis powers. As a result of seeing that the Axis powers, notably Adolf Hitler's Nazi Germany, were surpassing them in technological advancement, scientific research and application, the Allied nation employed the SSR to develop ways to combat these scientific nations by rapidly advancing in technology. Examples of this include the work of Dr. Abraham Erskine, who developed the super-soldier serum that turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. Captain America After the death of Erskine Members Leadership The day-to-day operations are overseen by Director Nick Fury, with Agent Maria Hill serving as Assistant Director, though she has not been explicitly mentioned to hold that post. *Alexander Pierce - Administrator, Level 10 Agents S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are segregated mainly by two categories: clearance levels and fields of expertise. Clearance levels 1-6 are widely known within the organization, with the existence of Levels 7 and above being revealed only to the agents within that particular clearance level. Level 10 is reserved for leaders of the agency, and have access to all S.H.I.E.L.D. files. *Nick Fury - Combat & Espionage Specialist, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Level 10 *Maria Hill - Agent, Assistant Director, Level 9 *Victoria Hand - Agent/Mission controller, Level 8 *Phillip Coulson - Field Agent, Level 8 *Steve Rogers - Combat and Espionage Specialist, Super-Soldier, Level 8 (apparently) *Jasper Sitwell - Agent, Level 7 *Melinda May - Administrator / Pilot / Combat Specialist, Level 7 *Grant Ward - Combat & Espionage Specialist, Level 7 *Natasha Romanoff - Combat & Espionage Specialist, Level 6 *Clint Barton - Archer / Sniper, Level 6 *Antoine Triplett - Agent, Combat Specialist, Level 6 *Leo Fitz - Engineer, Level 5 *Jemma Simmons - Scientist (Biochemist), Level 5 *Shaw (first name unknown) - Agent (possibly Espionage), clearance level unknown, (as a solo operative presumably at least level 5) *Skye (legal identity unknown) - Pattern recognition, data analysis, decryption, Level 4 *Kwan Chen - Index Case Agent, clearance level unknown *Tyler (first name unknown) - Agent, clearance level unknown *Mack (first name unknown) - Asset Logistics Agent, clearance level unknown *Akela Amador - Field Agent, clearance level unknown *Stormy Hale - Combat & Espionage Specialist, Level 8 *Steven Powell - Combat & Espionage Specialist, Level 8 *Nick Hart - Combat & Espionage Specialist, Engineer, Level 8 *Samantha Steffensen - Scientist, Engineer, Agent, Pilot, Level 8 *Anthony Stark - Scientist *Thor - Combat *Bruce Banner - Combat *Janet Consultants S.H.I.E.L.D. occasionally utilizes the services Category:Organizations Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Hale)